Kanto Moemon Chronicals: Ace's Moemon Adventure in Kanto
by Septentrion Euchoreutes
Summary: Another moemon story. Inspired by the many stories featuring moemon. Ace goes on a moemon adventure. Don't like, then leave vile and scathing reviews. Lemons up until chapter 2. Cover image is Miltank; They are too awesome not to add XxxxX This chapter: Male moemon?
1. Charmander is the Best Starter

**Disclaimer: I would like to thank Espeon of Shadows for his permission to use his completely original concept of moemon. Also, I do not own Pokemon… yet.**

**Welcome to the World of Moemon. It's world like Pokémon, except all the Pokémon are girls and you get to have "pacts" with them. By pact, I mean sex. Story now starts.**

Chapter 1: Charmander is the Best Starter.

xxx

My alarm went off. I jumped out of bed and nearly stepped on a broken alarm clock on the floor. It was a good thing I was paranoid and set two alarms clocks. I won't miss the most important day of my life. It was the day I got my first moemon.

I took a shower, got dress, and went to Professor's Oak's lab.

"Professor Oak, I'm ready to choose my moemon! Sorry that I'm a bit early." I said.

"Nine-thirty in the morning isn't at all early," said Daisy Oak.

"Where's Professor Oak?" I asked

"He had a dentist appointment. You missed him by twenty minutes," she said

"So I have to wait for him?" I asked.

"No, he said I could give you a moemon. I had to wait for you before I could lock up the lab."

"Great, so where are the moemon?"

"On the table in the back," she said looking annoyed for no reason.

I went to the back of the lab and saw the moeballs.

"I choose charmander," I said.

"And I choose squirtle!" Daisy said with a smirk.

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"I always wanted squirtle,"

I released the moemon from the moeball. She looked about the same age as me and Daisy.

"A shall call you Charla. Well, better do the moedex thing."

* * *

**Species:** Charmander

**Name:** Charla

**Type:** Fire

**Current level:** 5

**Diet:** Requires some meat every once in a while, but can subsist on ramem for most of the time.

**Ability:** Blaze

**Height:** 4' 11'

**Weight:** 99 lbs

**Cup size:** B

**Favorite salad:** Taco salad

**Info:** Charmander are hotheaded, but quite passionate in the bed department. They dislike people who they don't like. It's difficult to train a charmander, but they make up for it by being good in the bed department. They also have tails that are constantly on fire sticking out from their butts, but this never causes any problems whatsoever.

* * *

"Hey Ace, do you want to a practice battle?" Daisy said.

I wanted to make a pact with Charla as soon as possible, but it would be rude to refuse. Besides a battle would be quite somewhat of a bonding experience with Daisy that might pay off in the long run, and it would only take a few minutes.

"Actually, I wanted to get familiar with Charla's personal style before I start doing battles," I said.

"Oh, okay. I suppose you can do that," she responded.

I returned Charla to her moeball and ran home. I went into my bedroom and released her there.

"I'm ready for you to make you pact with me, Master," she said

"Please, don't call me Master," I said.

"How humble and humanizing of you, Ace. Now fuck your little sex slave."

"Not yet, I'm still pondering the morality of this whole situation."

"But you've known about moemon your entire life. You should know that you'll have to take my virginity within 24 hours to keep me."

"Can't argue against that. Now take off your clothes."

xxxx Lemon Starts xxxx

We both got naked, with her underwear being pink panties and a bra. I looked at her without any clothes on. I could see everything and I got hard.

See got down on the bed and start to touch herself and got wet.

I watched porn before so I knew what to do (Sex Ed is a joke anyways). As she spread her leg, I carefully place my ever hardening dick into her, and felt myself get stop by her barrier.

"That was the best sex ever!" she said.

"I didn't even break it yet."

"What? Am I premature? The post-sex praising is very important; I've practiced it quite a lot."

She wrapped her legs around me and I felt my dick break through her barrier and pussy closed in as Charla screamed.

"Okay, that was definitely it," she said clenching her eyes.

"It's not over yet," I assured her.

She came onto my dick, and it felt like the best thing in the world and I came with my milk shooting up into her womb.

Then it was over.

xxxxx Lemon Ends xxxxx

"That was quick," I said.

"No, the best sex a woman could possible asked for."

"No, it wasn't and you know it. It was too fast even for a male."

"Well, it lasted longer than an Espeon of Shadow threesome," Charla said.

"That's a very low bar," I pointed out.

"Let's try this latter, like in 93 chapters." she suggested.

"I was actually thinking after lunch and then again right before bedtime."

"Really? I think I'm going to enjoy you as my trainer, Ace."

* * *

**Next chapter, Ace gets his second moemon. You'll never guess which one it is.**

* * *

**Chapter Progress Tracker**

**Starting Place: Pallet Town – Ace's house**

**Ending Place: Pallet Town – Ace's house**


	2. Gardevoir &the Very Intrusive Government

**Guest: Why is that the one thing you've picked out? I thought flaming butt tails would be the biggest thing in that entry.**

**F14M3RZ: This chapter happens to be about that. It does happen to be a requirement in most moemon stories but this is the first story I have where it's actual exists and is enforced.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Gardevoir and the Super Intrusive Government

I was final ready to hit the road. After many tries, I and Charla had finally had decent sex this morning. It was the second day of my moemon adventures.

I walked out my front door and nearly knock over by a man.

"I'm sorry, about that," he said, "How about I give you my Gardevoir?"

"Wait a minute. You've giving away moemon, which is probably one of the sexiest and most loyal moemon in existence, that you've spent a lot of time training, which involved a lot of emotional investment, and will passionately reward you by dedicated affection and by having constant sex in tandem with a lot of other beautiful girls, to someone you bumped into?"

"Don't question it," he said

"Also, wouldn't she want to be loyal to her trainer?"

"Well, I've been unable to care properly for her."

"This sounds fishy."

"I'm just impotent!"

"You don't seem like a man who's admitting he's impotent"

He looked around paranoid.

"You've on to me aren't you? Don't tell anyone!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm gay," he whispered.

"Why didn't you just say so? This is a very sexually liberated society. It's freaking moemon!"

"No, it's not an open minded society at all. You can't be gay. You can only be a straight male or bisexual female," the man explained.

"I'm sure no one will judge."

"Don't you see? We have a government that enforces a law which makes us have sex with moemon within 24 hours of catching them. There's also no moemon Bill of Rights and there is a complete lack of sexual harassment laws for even normal girls. It's a pervert police state!"

"Okay, you've convinced me. Can I have the gardevoir please?"

"Yes, her name is Gardie."

He gave me a green and black ball and ran off.

"I hope he didn't give me a magikarp."

I ran up to my room a released her. She was a beautiful woman with a fully evolved chest and waist. Her green hair went down to almost her ass.

"Are you my new Master?" she ask.

I was a bit stunned by her figure. It was sort of intimidating. She examined me top to bottom.

"You're quite cute. What's your name? You seem like a "don't call me master" type," she said.

"My name's Ace, and this is my second day as a moemon master."

"So am I your second?"

"Yes. I feel so lucky to get you so soon on my journey. Actually your last master didn't even ask me if I was a trainer. I wish this happened three years ago or something."

"You and me both, brother," she said kneeling down and looking directly at my crotch and started to breathe heavily.

"So, have you done it yet?" I asked.

"No. I was much too womanly for him to picture me as a guy."

xxxxxx Lemon Starts xxxxxx

She grabbed pants and yanked them down, and I froze in terror and embarrassment.

"You have some interesting underwear," she commented

"It's my first Moemon's. I planned on wearing them for the pact with my second moemon, that's all."

"Which is me."

I looked down at the girls face next to the frilly pink panties I was wearing. It would be erotic in any other situation. Actually it's extremely erotic now.

"Well, don't change your plans on account of me," she said.

She licked my manparts through the panties. She then stood up and gave me my first kiss with her voluptuous chest press into my chest.

"Why didn't try kissing Charla?" I thought as Gardie put her hand on my butt.

We were both quickly exhausted from the sloppy kissing and we started to take our clothes off. When I was done, Gardie was lying on the bed naked for me.

I tripped over myself as I realized I still had my shoes making my pants stay on around my ankles. I face-planted right into her vagina, which was really creepy just looking at it this closely.

"I'll give you moment to get your panties off," she giggled.

I struggle to get my shoes off quickly.

"You can leave your socks on," she said.

"I must at least be symmetrical."

"No you don't."

I jumped onto the bed knelled over her.

"Please make me yours," she said.

I grabbed her boobies and straddled her.

"Your hands are small," she said with a huge smile.

I took my hands off her boobies.

"It's a good thing. Your hands make my breasts feel like gigantic melons of fanservice. I should stop talking. I'm shutting up now."

"Okay."

I played with her tits and hard nipples. Then I suckled her nipple with my mouth wide open and licked all over them. Then I went into about-to-pact position.

I looked at her face, and I've never seen a women look so aroused. Porn was misleading. Woman didn't enjoy it this much. I was very weirded out.

"Could you not look at me like that?" I asked.

"Umm, okay. Why don't you just look at my boobs."

"Okay."

I was titillating her pussy with my member. I notice her spreading her legs even further.

I went into her and thrusted in, but bounced off her barrier, but quickly correct and thrusted through and felt a great pressure and I came.

"Nooooo," she yelled, "The pain, not you. You were awesome, but this hurts like a bitch. God damn."

"Okay?" I asked still cumming.

"No, but stay with me. I heard it really sucks after two evolutions and they were right. This might take a while."

I murmured in understand, completely satisfied.

After a few minutes she said, "Okay, I think it's time."

I started moving in and out. I looked at her face. I didn't know why I didn't like looking at her face before. She didn't seem to be having any pain issue, so I sped up and grabbed her boobs.

She came and I waited until it was over. She didn't seem to have the same time limits as I did, and it seem to take about three minutes until it was over.

I collapsed onto her exhausted with my face in her bountiful bosom.

XXXXXX Lemon Ends XXXXXX

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet. I'm not done" she said.

"But I just did this thirty minutes ago with my Charmander. I don't have anything left."

"Don't be so negative. I don't really care how tired you are. I've never had this much fun before. Just lie back and let me do all the work."

XXXXXXX Lemon Resumes XXXXXXX

She got up and went to the end of the bed and placed her breast on my flaccid penis. She start playing with her breast which felt extremely pleasurable.

"And we're back in business," she said as she watched my penis shoot up between her boobs.

Her face glow like a boy seeing a naked girl for the first time, but it was all reversed. I don't know why the idea of a woman enjoying it so much is such a new idea. I feel sexist.

"I still don't think I'm going to cum again." I said.

"That means this titty fucking will last quite a long time. I just love my boobs now!"

She quickly got me to maximum hardness. Even though I was tired I sat up and started playing with her boobs and pushed them against my dick in the middle of all of it.

"Tell me how much you love my boobs," she asked.

"Why not your eyes," I said as she stared up at me.

She had very pretty green eyes to match her hair.

"Because my last master said that, but my eyes never made him hard. 'Your eyes are the most beautiful part of you,' he always said. I hated my entire being surpassed by a hole in the stall of some men's airport bathroom."

"Fine. I love your boobs. Your boobs fucking rock."

"They so don't they. I love your penis and cute face."

"I love your pussy and ass too. I love your face."

"Don't worry, I'll switch to those. You would think a gay man would at the very least take my backdoor virginity," she said increasing her boob pressing rate.

I decided to lie back down and let her do her work.

"Your ass must have been too beautiful for him."

Suddenly she lifted her breast off me and sat her pussy straight down on my rod.

This went on for at least two hours and I don't remember the last thing we did before losing consciousness.

**Chapter Progress Tracker**

**Starting Place: Pallet Town – Ace's house**

**Ending Place: Pallet Town – Ace's house**

* * *

**Even when I'm not serious, I make super big lemons. Small ones are just too sad and are a bit painful to parody. I tried to make a point of the women having more stamina than the man in my first ever lemon but it wasn't too clear.**

**I can't think of anymore lemons that would fit this genre, but it depends on what the audience wants. I hope you all like storylines.**


	3. The Important Characters

**Nobody reviewed, I am sad. Please fill up my reviews with OC requests. You will see why they are important in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Important Characters and Plot Synopsis!

After the post-intercourse nap I had with Gardie, I decided to finally get on the road. I let Charla out of her ball so that she can walk with me and Gardie on the journey.

When I got to Route 1, I saw Daisy coming from the grass.

"Woah, you have a gardevoir? I don't even know how that's possible," she said.

"A random stranger gave her to me."

"Yes, it's true," Gardie said in agreement, "for financial reasons."

"That sounds very implausible, but seeing how she's actually with you, I guess I'll have to believe you," Daisy said.

"So did you capture any moemon?" I asked.

She released two moemon, both of them much shorter than me and Gardie.

"Meet Kenya the nidoran , and Martha the spearow," she said.

"What did you name squirtle?" ask Charla.

"It took me a while but I settle on the name Sharon."

Suddenly I heard a shout from behind.

"Hey Ace don't forget us. We planned on going with you."

It was Riley and Casey, the girls I liked from school, but I never been able to tell them. I was pretty sure Casey was a lesbian, so I'm hoping something will happen with Riley.

"Is that gardevoir yours?" ask Riley, "They sure are pretty in person."

"Yes, and what moemon do you have?"

"Oh, I got bulbasaur from Professor Oak. I named her Farly. I also have Mary: she was my mom's fletchling," Riley said.

"Casey, what about you? Do you have any moemon?"

"Yes. I have Sarah the pikachu, Marian is my golden… Marisa is my mankey, and my geodude is named Lucy," Casey said.

I heard someone else coming. It was my friend Sky, which is short for Skyler.

"Hey Sky, how is it going?"

"I'm doing fine. I seeing you already have two moemon. Seeing how one of them is a fully evolved buxom babe, I'll consider us even," he said.

"So you have more than two moemon," I inferred.

"I have two eevees, named Polly and Sabrina. Polly is the shiny one. I also have a trapinch named Dragtha."

Then Charla said, "Um, are we all traveling together? This is a lot of people to keep track of."

"Of course we are. They are my friends," I said.

"It's a pathetic bunch of people," said a new voice.

It was my older brother and league champion Rex. He was chilling by a tree somehow unnoticed by anyone until now. He would always show off his moemon to me and brag about how great it was sleeping with them all the time.

His favorite moemon was Anabel, his dragonite. She was taller than even me and had boobs bigger than her head. She was very proficient at flight and giving people rides, but Rex would only let her give rides to himself or girls he liked. He considered her the ultimate wingman, because she always did her best to get girls in bed with him, and even if they failed, they would just have endless sex themselves.

He also has an alakazam name Pennolope, who had the biggest rack of his moemon, which psychic moemon often did have bust like that because they don't have to rely on their bodies in combat. She let him get away with awesome stuff using her powers, like panty raids, which my brother only did for the sake of doing it.

There was also Tristan his lapras, Ruby his rapidash, Marcy his electrobuzz, and Rebecca his metagross.

"Rex, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I took up a second job as a geographical surveyor because I overspent my champion prize money. I will win again this year, however. Got to keep up my lifestyle, you know," he said.

"That's too bad, because I'm going to be Champion."

"In your dreams loser," he retorted.

Suddenly I saw my second cousin Charlie from Unova running towards us.

"Hey I just moved here," he said.

"You can't be serious," said Gardie.

"What's wrong Gardie?" I asked.

"There are just too many people," she said.

"It's only there's only six people here," I said, "Charlie what moemon do you have?"

Charlie was a nerdy guy who knew a lot about moemon, but was very shy around them.

"I have Samantha the snivy, Chelsey the shiny purple audino, Matilda the gothita, and Alex who's an Axew, and Queen the durant. I still can't speak around Chelsey though, but I'm nearly ready to have a pact with Samantha. I got them all from a daycare right before I moved so the pact period was extended to a week."

"Excuse me," said Gardie, "May I speak to my trainer is private."

Everyone looked confused at the gardevoir. She grabbed my hand and led me away from the group and put up some sort of psychic wall between us and the group.

"Do you know how many characters have just been introduced?" she asked.

"Six, but only five of them are coming with me and will be in every chapter," I said.

"No sir, there are thirty-two people in this chapter so far!"

"Oh yeah, the moemon. I guess that is a lot of characters. I'll just not let Charlie come along," I suggested.

"That's still way to many people to keep track of. Plus, Charlie is the only one with a defined personality and complications. Just travel alone with your moemon."

"But how will this become a 100 chapter story without all these OCs? We need stuff to happen, and the only way to fill up that time is have all these characters interacting with each other," I said.

"What about complications, or an antagonistic group?" she said.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes! Complications affect the story and challenge the protagonist. It's the entire basis of the storytelling."

"Oh, I guess Team Rocket will come in before the seventh badge," I said.

"Okay that's a start, but that's really late in the story. How long before everything gets solve?" she asked.

"Three chapters. That's how long I expect the battle to be."

"You're just solving everything with one battle?" Gardie asked.

"Do you think I should have more battle with various members?" I asked.

"No, this is a story, not a RPG video game. Battle after battle is not a story at all. Is anything in this story going to challenge your character in anyway?" she asked.

"Oh yes! I have this very ultimate drama that will show my unending resolve."

"Great what is the masterful plan you have laid out for you character to overcome?" Gardie asked excited.

"In the very last battle against my brother for the league championship, I will have a moemon get beaten unexpectedly. It will shake everything I believe in, but then I will win anyways through resolve. How's about that for story? Also, Charla will mega-evolve."

"Is that seriously…"

The beautiful green haired women looked unimpressed by my complete awesome concept; actually she was quite annoyed.

"Give me the pen," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You are clearly an author self-insert. I don't mind that in itself, but I'm taking away your plot privileges."

I took the pen from my pocket and gave it to her. She snapped it in half.

"Tell your friends that you plan to travel alone with only your moemon, and we'll see where it goes from there," she said.

* * *

**Chapter Progress Tracker**

**Starting Place: Pallet Town – Ace's house**

**Ending Place: Pallet Town – Right outside Ace's house**


	4. No More Pacts?

Chapter 4: No More Pacts?

I decided to go ahead along Route One with only my moemon. I saw many wild moemon playing games like tag and climb trees for fun.

"This is disappointing," I said.

"Why's that?" ask Charla.

"I expected all the wild moemon to be having sex," I explained.

"You don't expect to run into rooms full of naked lesbians wanting you to join them in every city, do you?" asked Gardie.

There was an awkward silence.

"Yes," I said plainly.

There was more silence.

We continued walking along Route One while watching the moemon be cute and play with each other. Suddenly a pink girl trip and fell along out path. She was a nidoran(male) and had cute, tight, and pink pants over a butt that was a bit large for her skinny body.

"Charla use scratch!"

Charla stuck the girl and she headbutted back.

"Charla get out of the way. Go moeball!"

I threw the device that would grant me endless sex with the girl who I threw it at. I must admit that throwing it was a pretty satisfying moment.

The pink haired girl disappeared into the capture device and I watch it carefully.

*Moeball sudden movement*

_Crap, she's going to, never mind._

*Moeball more sudden movement*

_Crap, she's going to break every single ball I have._

*Moeball shakes*

_Dat ass. Must hump that ass until next Tuesday._

*Moeball goes inert*

"Yes! I have another pussy to fuck!" I yelled.

"I'll try to contain my excitement," Charla said not exhibiting any signs of said emotion.

"Really, you don't have to objectify her that like that," Gardie said, "you really have to be friends with your moemon if you hope to be effective as a moemon trainer."

"Well, that will come later. I need a strong libido to grow a full party of six," I said.

I threw the moeball open and the pink haired girl came out.

"Wahhh, I want my Mommy!" she cried.

"What? You can't be like this." I said, "I didn't know you even had a mommy."

"I don't, I'm just playing," she said with a giggle.

A bunch of blue and pink haired girls were watching from the bushes. She waved at them.

"I'm going to call you Ran, okay? You don't mind if we make a pact right here in front of your friends?"

"Um, we don't do pacts anymore."

"What?"

"Yes, it's the new Moemon League rules. As a newly caught moemon, I know all of this. You can't do pacts until you reach certain points in your journey."

"What?"

"Yeap, it's so new trainers actually have motivation to become league champion. Check your Moedex."

* * *

**Moemon League Pact Rules (updated 2 hours ago)**

_Pacts and any other intercourse involving sex with new moemon are no longer permitted among new trainers. Badges, previously meaningless except for league qualification are now required for moemon training progression. The restrictions on sex do not apply to moemon that have already "pacted."_

_0 badges: Trainers may apply to keep one moemon after the league season. Peeking up skirts and hugging any human girl is strictly prohibited._

_1 badge: Trainers may keep one moemon after the league season is over. Kissing is also aloud._

_2 badges: Trainers may keep two moemon after the league season is over. They may also cuddle with their moemon in in somewhat sexual ways. See Permitted Care._

_3 badges: Trainers may have sex with only one of their moemon. They may keep two moemon after the league season is over._

_4 badges: Trainers may keep three moemon after the league season is over. Female trainers are no longer required to wear super short skirts._

_5 badges: Trainers may keep four moemon after the league season is over. They may cuddle multiple moemon in an overtly sexual manner. See Permitted Care._

_6 badges: Trainers may keep four moemon after the league season ends. They may have sex with one more moemon, totaling two._

_7 badges: Trainers may keep five moemon after the league season ends. They can also require any female with less than 6 badges who wears pants, shorts, or a long skirt to strip down to her panties/thong._

_8 badges: Trainers may keep six moemon after the league season ends. They may have sex with one more moemon, totaling three._

_Championship: Champions may have sex with all their moemon, and all moemon center chanseys._

* * *

"This is horrible. Well, at least it looks like you two are grandfathered in," I said to Charla and Gardie after a hour long cry.

"But I'm a good girl who follows the rules," said Charla.

"I'll still do you day and night," said Gardie.

"That's not fair," Charla complained, "fine, I'll continue sleeping with you, Ace."

"Jealousy is a horrible reasoning Charla to have sex with someone," Gardie said,"but whatever float your boat, I suppose."

"So, no sex with you until I get my 8th badge?" I asked.

"That's correct, unless you capture another moemon you would rather _know_. You can still have sex with all your moemon in a final frenzy," Ran said.

"That a horrible system," I said.

"Actually it makes sense, well, more sense than the last system," Gardie said, "You see, a lot of deadbeats were just capturing six rattatas and having sex all the time instead of going on a journey. There was also no incentive to even be champion. In fact, the vast majority of men in this society are deadbeats to some degree. Champion themselves were actually quite lazy, and were mostly people who just won against everyone because no one actually put any effort into battle. Now, there will be a lot of motivated men this time around vying for the championship. Plus it encourages the trainer to make sure his moemon like them, and if they do like him, they will perform better in battle creating a positive feedback loop in which he can positive bond better with his moemon."

"Well that sucks," I said, "I'm going home."

"What about my Moedex?" Ran said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that obligation; here."

* * *

**Species:** Nidoran(male)

**Name:** Ran

**Type:** Poison

**Current level:** Yeah, because stories are RPGs

**Diet:** Same as humans, but likes cheese a bit too much

**Ability:** Poison Point

**Height:** 4' 9'

**Weight:** 92 lbs

**Cup size:** A

**Favorite salad:** Shrimp, tomato, and onion

**Info:** Nidoran(male) are not she-males as no moemon has dicks. They always go for top in bed, but are actually very girly otherwise. This particular Nidoran always likes being on the bottom, and is a total tomboy.

* * *

"Wow, they finally implemented individual info entries as if there were more defining characteristic than just species," I said, "I also lost some word count forgetting Gardie's entry."

* * *

**Species:** Gardevoir

**Name:** Gardie

**Type:** Psychic

**Diet:** Does not eat red meats

**Ability:** Defensive mind laser

**Height:** 5' 9'

**Weight:** 146 lbs

**Cup size:** DD

**Favorite salad:** Chicken salad without dressing

**Info:** Gardevoir are very loyal and protective moemon. They use their psychic power as a supplement to their bras when it comes to support. They are happier hugging their trainers than at any other time, including sex.

* * *

"Just DD?" I asked.

"The Moedex has crappy telemetry and has cup sizing based off of Victory's Secret measuring method, so yeah, it doesn't know anything about bra sizes," Gardie said.

"So let's go home," I said.

"Don't you want to go on your adventure?" she asked.

"No, I would just rather have sex with you and Charla all day."

"Hmmm, that is the most reasonable thing I've heard you say."

* * *

**Chapter Progress Tracker**

**Starting Place: Right outside Ace's house**

**Ending Place: Pallet Town –Pallet Town, Ace's house**

* * *

**The point of this chapter was motivation. This character has more reason to become a moemon champion than any other moemon trainer that still has the sexsexsex flavor in the story. As a self-insert conglomeration, he is thusly finds the easy way to go about his life because the possibility of a competitive adventure was too much, for now at least.**

**The badge system is often underutilized, but somehow bogs down every trainer story. If it's not interesting, don't have it in your story.**

**Also, Q&A planned for the next chapter or the chapter afterwards. Event will be guest staring Daisy Oak because fanfiction. Please send in those questions.**


	5. Hey, this Journey is Starting!

**Guest: I not sure a parody needs that much description. Do you mean I need to describe the moemon better?**

**Also, next chapter is the Q/A. Ask anything about the World of Moemon or this story. PM or Review!**

Chapter 5: Hey, this Journey is Starting!

One week later…

I was lying up in my bed exhausted. I looked over to my two moemon, who were both in their underwear playing a video game. The sex ended more than half an hour ago, but it was the third time today, and I didn't feel like any more. I realized that in their underwear, they just looked like normal girls, except that Charla had that tail which was always on fire. Gardie had green hair and red eye, but they seemed pretty normalized

The last week was pretty much the best week of my live. Early on, I made the goal of having sex with both of them four times in on day. Yesterday I did it with Charla six times and Gardie three times, but that wasn't technically my goal.

But the time I learned to love the most was just hanging out with them. It was like having two friends to spend the day with who were also my girlfriends. I quickly learned that Gardie was the snuggly one and that Charla like to make out more, and they did that at the same time quite often.

"I'm going to have to get at least two badge," I said.

"True. We should really get started on that," Charla said not taking her eyes away from the game.

"That's a very odd thing to say," Gardie said, "I though you would say eight. What about Ran? You seemed to determine to have sex with her."

"That was before I started spending all this time with you. I don't see me ever getting happier than I am now."

"But I still have to evolve," Charla point out, "Even if you're happy without me to getting more curves, wings would be so badass."

"I'll get to it eventually," I said while picking up up my 3DS.

The door open up. It was Ran.

"Are we going to get started any time soon? I'm a bit tired of all those Sudoku puzzles your mom has. What are you even doing right now?"

"Gardie and Charla are playing Smash Brothers and I'm playing Pokémon Y."

"You're playing a Pokémon game, even though you have real life moemon?" Ran said.

"Yeah, I'm almost done. I just got the 7th badge so it won't be long."

"I can't believe you actually think that means something compared to an actual adventure. What about the whole badge system. They actually changed the rules for the badge system. Now you get defferent permissions. I could technically count as your first pact, but that would be third badge," Ran explained.

"Whoa Lysnandre just announce something. I have to save the world right now," I said.

"Are you even listening?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, sex after third badge," I said.

"Well, not exactly what I was getting at. I'm very bored just hanging around. It's been a week and,"

"It's been a week?!," I said, "Danm, I was hoping to get ahead with Gardie psychically blasting everything away. Now I have to play catch up! Gardie, Charla, get some clothes on."

Within a few minutes, the four of us were outside.

"Okay, we're five chapters in. We got to not be at my house anymore," I said.

"Then quit stalling," Charla said.

Suddenly I felt someone grip my leg and felt myself get raised off the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked Gardie as she stood up with me on her shoulders.

"I'm going to the next town," she said.

"But like this? It's not proper. I'm still the man in this relationship, er, relationships," I said

"Yeah, a man that weighs a buck thirty at the most," Gardie said walking north to the next town.

"Well, I guess this is a sort of fun way to get around," I said.

I could see down all the girl's shirt, including Ran, who I haven't seen naked yet.

I enjoyed my new vantage point while we were heading to Viridian City. I could see a lot more detail from where I was sitting, not even counting Gardie's bouncing boobs. Then after five minutes I took out my 3DS, since I was really close to the end of the game.

"Do you name your Pokémon in that game?" Charla asked.

"Yeah, I have a Delphox names Casandra, a Talonflame named Mercury, a Warturtle named Marco, a Rhydon name Bruce, and a Miltank named Strawberry," I said.

"Why are you so much better at naming them than us?" Charla said.

"I don't know."

By the time nearly broke into the main chamber of Team Flare's underground base, we were already at Viridian city. The moemon center was in slight, and Gardie knell down and let go of my legs.

"Okay, I know it wasn't very dignified, but was it necessary to let me down here?" I asked.

"Well, you want to make a good first impression. What if girls were in there?" Gardie said.

"As if he knew how to talk to girls," said Charla.

"Hey, I can talk to girls. I talked to Daisy all the time," I said.

"Yeah, but you both lived in a town with a population of seventy-three," Charla said.

I walked into the moeemon center. It was late and it was time to get a room.

"Nurse Joy, I need a room for the night."

"Would you like to heal you moemon first?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No, we haven't even battled yet," said Ran.

"Okay, I'll make arrangement for your room. How many badges do you have?" Nurse Joy asked.

"None, but I don't know that would matter," I said.

"Room 2a is available," she said.

I went up to the room, and I opened the door. I saw a kid the same age as me brushing he's teeth.

"What? A roommate! This ruins everything."

"Hey, you can have top bunk," he said.

This was a lot worse than I expected. I don't know why I expected to be thrusted up to the upper echelons of society by virtue of pointing to a lizard girl and screwing her. I actually had to prove my competence at my job before I got all the nice stuff.

"Girls, sorry, you'll have to sleep in your moeballs."


	6. Male Moemon? Oh Nooooes!

**I postponed the QA chapter until I can actually get enough questions.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Male Moemon? Oh Nooooes!

Moemon Reproduction: It has long been a mystery how moemon are born. It has long been theorized when a trainer get randomly horny that wild moemon pops into existence about fifteen feet away. Some scientist have spoken out against this theory citing reason such as "That's stupid" and "I refuse to believe that universe is that badly designed."

Gardie, Charla, and I were walking thought Viridian forest when I noticed Gardie's ass while walking. I felt like I need time for some trainer-on-Gardevoir action right then and now.

"Ace, stop staring at Gardie's ass," Charla said.

"You want some more of this?" Gardie said.

"You read my mind," I said.

"No! you can't have sex with her right now, we aren't making any progress," Charla said, "You've had sex with her three times in the last two hours. We've been walking for 20 minutes total. I don't think you realize how big this forest is."

"Damn it, I guess you're right," I said, "better make it a quick dry hump."

"I think I like that compromise," Gardie said.

Suddenly some nearby tall grass shook.

"Ah damn it. Wild moemon exist; forgot about them. Maybe it will be a particularly hot…"

A pidgey jumped out. It was entirely topless, but had no breast to speak of although it was quite muscular.

We all stared at it for at least ten seconds trying to figure what was off about it.

"You're a boy!" I yelled out.

"Are you sure?" Charla said, "I can go check."

"Of course I'm a boy," said the pidgey.

"I don't believe you," Charla said walking to the pidgey, "Maybe you allowed me to inspect your junk, we can"

"Charla stop!" I yelled. I pulled out my Moedex and scanned the pidgey.

"Moedex, why is that thing male?"

**Male moemon:** Male moemon have been recently discovered in the litters of the recently bred Moemon. For every male moemon in the age group, there are three female moemon. These moemon are much like human males, except they have moemon powers and features.

"This huge game changing event happened out of nowhere," I complained.

"Actually this was foreshadowed. Remember that this is based on the Espeon of Shadows universe." Charla said.

"But there are only female moemon in those stories." I said.

"Nope! Mewtwo was a male, and part of a project to make male moemon. Espeon of Shadows is just a very patient and skillful foreshadower. It's been over 500,000 words of story since then. I'm sure it was going to pop up again any chapter now," Charla explained.

I feel to my knees and yelled, "Nooooo! I don't want to have gay sex. Why does there have to be male moemon? This was supposed to be a story about me having sex with girls!"

"Um, Ace. You still possess some iota of agency, right?" Gardie said.

"Gardie, I do not understand the words you are saying," I said.

"I think she means you could simply not capture male moemon," Charla said, "although I'm not sure."

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant," Gardie said.

"Although you might want to think about what your female moemon may want," Charla said.

"So you're saying that the entire world doesn't need a ninety-nine to one female to male ratio for me to have a shameless male harem fantasy?" I asked.

Suddenly the clouds in the sky opened and sunlight beamed down unto me. It was possible to have a moemon story with possible contextual integrity.

"But then I probably won't be able to have sex with all of Misty's sisters," I said with the beam of sunlight suddenly dispersing.

"Like they had any reason to even think of you as even dateable. It's not like you were the only man in the world," Gardie said.

"And it's not like you're very attractive, Ace," Charla said.

"What?" I said surprised.

"Hey, I'm just saying I can see past your unimpressive looks," Charla said, "Most women are superficial and won't give anyone under five foot ten a second glace. You should be grateful I'm not like that."

Gardie decided to back up slowly out of the ensuing argument. She wondered if everyone in the world was this stupid, or just the everyone she happened to kn0w.

"Hey girl, want to fuck," said the pidgey.

"Maybe after I psychically pull your eardrums out of you head and shove every feather you have down every orifice on your body, I'll start considering it."

The pidgey ran off panicking tripping over his own feet. Meanwhile Charla and I started have sex, while still arguing.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Charla and I were straightening out our clothes.

"I still think voting for third party candidates is a complete waste," Charla said.

"Oh my god, will you two please stop arguing," Gardie said.

"I'm sorry," said Charla.

"What were we talking about again?" I asked.

"Male moemon," Gardie said.

"Oh yes. Those exist. I cool with it."

"Well, you do know you can capture one and not have sex with it," said Charla.

"Why would I do that?" I asked.

"So you'll have another male share the burden of pleasing your female moemon," said Charla.

"But I don't really want any dudes. I just want girl moemon," I said.

"Gardie, can't you explain," Charla said.

"I actually agree with Ace."

"What?" Both Charla and I ask confused.

"Well, he has been pretty good with the two of us and has energy to spare. Most trainers actually have trouble keeping two moemon satisfied, but Ace has a lot of energy and typically thinks about sex with each of us before we do. He has all the qualities of a full harem moemon trainer: He has ADHD and a good sex drive, absolutely loves his moemon to extreme level, and is unlikely to ever expand his sexual activities to any girl who isn't his moemon," Gardie said.

"Hey! I'm going to have a sexual relationship with a human girl at some point," I said.

"Why spend money on prostitutes when you have moemon?" Charla said.

"Hey," I said.

"Charla, that was uncalled for," Gardie said.

"Gardie, I'm glad you're one my side," I said.

"So, would you want to actually get married and start a family at some point?" Gardie asked.

"I guess. Being a bachelor and a moemon master at the same time seems kind of pointless and a lot of work. I would be much happier with a wife and kids.

"Okay then, let's sit down."

"Um, okay. Do you plan one doing something?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm going to teach you how to talk to girls," she said sitting down.

"Can you teach me without your shirt on?" I asked.

Gardie paused and said, "Sure. Just remember to look at my face when we are practicing."

"I love you," I said as she revealed to her bra, "that was out of context, by the way."

She smiled at the joke.


End file.
